Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1º ESO B)
by QuiqueCastillo
Summary: Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1.º ESO B)
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCIPIO DE NARRACIÓN PARA QUE LA CONTINÚEN LOS ALUMNOS**

PUBLICACIÓN EN Y PREPARACIÓN DE UN RESUMEN POR PARTE DE OTRO ALUMNO

La noche estaba a punto de caer pero el alumbrado público todavía no se había iluminado. Existía un pequeño retardo de unos minutos desde el último cambio de hora que sumía al pueblo en una tenue luz crepuscular, en una oscuridad progresiva que amenazaba con devorarlo todo. Esto, sumado a la ligera y escalofriante brisa que se había levantado unos minutos atrás, provocaba una ambientación más propia de una película de terror de serie B que otra cosa. Además, el cielo anunciaba agua, y no daba la sensación de que fuese a aguantar mucho antes de descargarla.

La incipiente oscuridad, la amenaza de lluvia, el tímido temor que empezaba a atenazar cada músculo de sus cuerpos, los apremió a aligerar el paso. Jamás se hubieran atrevido a confesar públicamente los unos con los otros el miedo que estaban empezando a experimentar, pero su mutismo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los delataban. No tardaron en llegar, además, a la altura de la puerta principal del cementerio local, sobre el que gravitaba toda clase de historias truculentas, lo que no les ayudó a sentirse mejor. Alguno llegó a dar un respingo cuando otro de sus compañeros, sin mediar palabra, accionó su inhalador un par de veces.

Llegaron al fin a su destino. Se miraron unos a otros sin ocultar esta vez su preocupación, el temor latente en sus pechos que, no obstante, les hacía creer que aquella sería la aventura de sus vidas. Seguían sin atreverse a articular palabra: sus miradas eran suficientemente expresivas; tampoco ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en dar un paso al frente. Majestuoso, recortado contra el cielo tenebroso, el edificio de su instituto se alzaba ante ellos como la inmensa boca de una caverna que les deparara peligros y sorpresas por igual.

Lentamente, sin mediar palabra, accionaron sus linternas. Lo que iban a realizar allí, sabían, era de vital importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Por YAIZA

Forzaron la cerradura y se adentraron en el instituto, con la adrenalina aflorando en sus interiores. A cada paso que daban se sentían más eufóricos, pero la euforia no aplacaba el miedo y la sensación de que algo iba a fallar.

En el interior reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. Enfocaron con las linternas buscando rastros de vida, pero allí no había nadie.

-No hay nadie -dice alguien, incapaz de ocultar el miedo en su voz pero imposible de distinguir por la escasez de luz.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de este hecho, por fin tuvieron el valor suficiente de encender la luz.

Fueron hasta donde bien sabían que estaba jefatura de estudios, por las muchas veces que habían ido a visitar a la directora por ir al baño.

Siempre les habían llamado el grupito de los rara avis, y estaban a punto de demostrar hasta qué punto estaban en lo cierto. En pocos minutos, pusieron su plan en marcha, esperando triunfar. De momento todo iba bien, pero siempre se puede torcer la cosa y ese conocimiento les perseguía como si de Edward Cullen con sed se tratase.


	3. Chapter 3

Por CLARA

Había llegado el momento de realizar aquello que llevaban planeando durante tanto tiempo. Desde que se enteraron de la increíble noticia habían estado diseñando este minucioso plan en el que cada uno cumplía un importante papel. Salieron de jefatura de estudios con las llaves de su aula en la mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás, entraron en la clase en la que tantas mañanas habían pasado con la sensación de cometer un delito.

Vaciaron sus mochilas, que esta vez no iban cargadas de pesados libros, sino de pequeñas y ligeras piezas. Empezaron a montar la extraña estructura que uno de ellos había diseñado después de haber leído en algún sitio que aquel objeto, llamado tótem, les protegería.

Estaban seguros de que lo conseguirían.


	4. Chapter 4

Por AINHOA

Habían pasado diez años desde que pisaran por última vez el suelo de aquella aula, que tantos malos recuerdos les traía. Nunca fueron bien vistos, ni por el profesorado, ni por el alumnado, eran considerados "personas non gratas", estigma que les acompañó a lo largo de estos años y ahora, por fin, se les presentaba la oportunidad de hacer ver a la gente que eran personas normales.

La noticia de la existencia de un fantasma que se recorría el instituto por las noches tenía a todo el pueblo atemorizado y ellos habían decidido, envalentonados, como si del mariachi de Antonio Banderas se tratara, aprovechar la oportunidad e ir a por él.

Y allí se encontraban, en su antigua clase, pasando el tiempo estudiando el plan que habían diseñado, esperando algún tipo de manifestación del espíritu, para ponerlo en práctica.

El ambiente era silencioso, ningún ruido se oía, nada pasaba, la espera se hacía interminable. Nadie en el pueblo les había podido asegurar que el fantasma apareciese todas las noches, por lo que decidieron, linterna en mano, salir del aula y recorrer la oscuridad del instituto. Aquellos primeros pasos temerosos les llevaron a recordar las tantas y tantas veces que habían recorrido esos pasillos en circunstancias muy diferentes.


	5. Chapter 5

POR IAN

Salieron de la clase alumbrando con sus linternas, y recorrieron los pasillos por los que tantas veces habían pasado. De repente una puerta se cerró de golpe en la planta superior y se escucharon unos pasos. Ellos rápidamente se escondieron en el baño temblando de miedo. Se siguieron escuchando en la planta en la que estaban ellos. Al final el ruido cesó y el silencio volvió a reinar. Se armaron de valor y decidieron salir. No podían quedarse sin saber qué era eso. ¿De quién se trataba esa persona o fantasma? De repente… Se apagaron sus linternas, y Pablo pensó: "Esto me recuerda al miedo que pasé cuando a mi padre y a mí nos alcanzó una densa calima en el Estrecho de Gibraltar". ¡No las podían encender! Después de unos segundos las linternas por fin se encendieron pero… ¡Faltaban Paco y Quique! Entonces, solo quedaban Alejandro, Hugo y Pablo. ¿Quién se los había llevado?, ¿quién podía haber sido?, ¿era el fantasma? Todo estaba por resolver.


	6. Chapter 6

POR ANDREA

Salieron del baño temblando por miedo a lo que podía pasar, pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que sus amigos habían desaparecido. Alejandro propuso gritar sus nombres para ver si respondían, pero sus amigos tenían miedo de que al hacerlo pudieran dar pistas al fantasma de dónde estaban. El chico ignoró el miedo de sus compañeros y gritó el nombre de los desaparecidos. Al instante, Alejandro empezó a arrepentirse al ver un extraño humo verde salir del fondo de los pasillos. De repente, se escuchó una voz ronca que no conocían diciendo:

-¿Alguien estaba hablando?

Apareció un señor tenebroso, con la ropa rota y curiosamente… ¡VOLANDO!

Los chicos empezaron a correr asustados al ver que los perseguía riéndose de ellos. Entraron en una clase y se escondieron.

-Le hemos despistado -dijo Alejandro.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma pesada! Seguro que se trata de una de esas _troupes_ que se hacen los chulos por no tener miedo al fantasma -dijo Hugo susurrando.

El supuesto fantasma pasó de largo la clase y los tres se quedaron más tranquilos.


	7. Chapter 7

DE NOELIA:

De pronto se asomaron por la ventana y vieron una corbeta con muchísimos misiles apuntando desde la ría al instituto. Pensaron que era una broma, hasta que observaron que un misil se dirigía a ellos y… ¡BOOM!

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, no pasaron ni cinco segundos. El misil por suerte alcanzó el patio. Toda la gente miraba para ver qué había ocurrido. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que la corbeta había desaparecido de la ría, todo era tan raro.

Iba anocheciendo poco a poco, tenían que salir de allí. De pronto se cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas y se escuchó otra vez esa horrible voz ronca. Todos salieron corriendo pero no tuvieron suerte.


	8. Chapter 8

POR LARA:

La voz ronca habló por fin y dijo: "Entre vosotros hay un traidor". Todos se miraron estupefactos, no se podían creer lo que decía la voz… ¿O sí? La verdad es que Alejandro siempre lo había pensado, la desaparición de los dos profesores no podía ser casualidad. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, cuando exclamó:

\- Será mejor que nos separemos.

\- ¿Por qué? – contestó Hugo sin comprender la repentina decisión de su amigo.

\- Porque ya has oído la voz, entre nosotros hay un traidor, un llevaitrae, un soplón. No pienso seguir a su lado, estamos todos en peligro.

\- Si dices eso es porque siempre has pensado eso de alguno de nosotros… O de ti mismo –dijo Pablo-. Si quieres irte, me parece bien, no te detendré. ¿Te vienes conmigo, Hugo? Aún nos falta por mirar en la cafetería.

\- Sí, me voy contigo, deja que Alejandro busque su propio camino.

Y mientras Hugo y Pablo se alejaban en dirección contraria, Alejandro no pudo evitar sentir pena por uno de sus amigos, aunque aún no supiera cuál… Sabía que uno de ellos se encontraba en compañía de un traidor… Pero esta vez en solitario.


	9. Chapter 9

Por Ramón:

De camino a la cafetería vieron una sombra saliendo de la biblioteca. Decidieron echar un vistazo. Nada más entrar encontraron un montón de libros desordenados encima de la mesa. Les llamó la atención una palabra subrayada en uno de ellos: _**matrilineal.**_ Estaba subrayada con el color que Paco utilizaba para firmar partes.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Pablo.

-Ni idea- contestó Hugo- será mejor que lo busquemos en el diccionario. Puede ser una pista.

-Lo encontré- aquí está, _**matrilineal:**_ dicho de una organización social, que se basa en el predominio de la línea materna.

-¿Por qué Paco subrayó esta palabra antes de desaparecer? Preguntó Pablo que no era muy espabilado.

-No lo sé, ¿y si el fantasma pertenece a una tribu de mujeres?

Decidieron recuperar fuerzas e ir a la cafetería a comerse un buen trozo de pizza.


	10. Chapter 10

Por Domingo

Salieron de la cafetería con el estómago lleno. Pablo se puso serio y dijo:

-Vamos, chicos, ya no lo podemos retrasar más.

Hugo le respondió con cara de no saber nada del tema:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pablo, al oírlo, se preguntó si podría ser posible que sus amigos no se acordaran del motivo por el cual se encontraban en aquel lugar. Les agarró del brazo y los llevó al pabellón. Al abrir la puerta vieron una cinta blanca en el suelo formando la silueta de una persona. La cara de los chicos cambió a un rostro de tristeza.

Pablo les dijo con un tono enfadado:

-¿Qué, ya os acordáis?

En ese momento, Hugo cogió una tiza e hizo un círculo con unos escritos en latín. Los chicos querían traer a la vida a su difunto amigo, que fue asesinado en ese mismo lugar.

Pablo les recordó una cosa muy importante:

-Cuando empecemos, recordad que no podemos parar o podría pasar algo…

Los tres recitaron una especie de mantra y se quedaron así unos cinco minutos. Jairo, que era el más despistado, estaba preocupado por si algo salía mal y dañaba a uno de sus amigos.

Al estar pensando en sus cosas no se percató de que Quique estaba apoyado en la puerta malherido y dijo jadeando:

-Por favor, ayuda…

Jairo le miró y paró de recitar el mantra, lo cual hizo que una gran bola de energía se situara en medio de ellos tres. Hugo dijo rápidamente.

-¡Agachaos!

Los tres se agacharon pero a Quique no le dio tiempo y la bola de energía estalló lanzando trozos como cuchillas que lo atravesaron y cayó al suelo dejándolo todo manchado de sangre.

Los dos quedaron mirando a Jairo, el cual solo pudo decir:

-Podía haberle pasado a cualquiera.


	11. Chapter 11

Por Bruno.

Los demás respondieron a la vez y dijeron:

-Tiene razón, nos podría haber pasado a alguno de nosotros tres.

Y Jairo respondió:

-Chicos, tenemos que andar con cuidado, porque mirad qué cosas más extrañas pasan en este centro.

A continuación Pablo se motivó y dijo con voz alegre:

-Chicos, ¿vamos por ahí a hacer alguna travesura?

Jairo y Hugo se quedaron estupefactos, ya que no habían oído decir a Pablo una cosa así.

Seguidamente fueron los tres en grupo andando tranquilamente hacia la tercera planta para hacer alguna travesura. Mientras subían por las escaleras iban haciendo tonterías, y Hugo se lanzó a decir en tono mexicano:

-Hola, papayos, vosotros parecéis unos cacahuates.

Todos se empezaron a reír, cuando de repente se derrumbó el techo de la tercera planta, momento en que ellos empezaron a gritar:

-AHHHHHHH…


	12. Chapter 12

POR AITANA

El primero en levantarse fue Hugo, que desesperado fue en busca de sus amigos. Un rato más tarde, se levantó Pablo y ayudó a Hugo a buscar a Jairo. Estaba anocheciendo y, si no iban a su casa, sus madres se enfadarían con ellos, así que dejaron la búsqueda para el día siguiente. Pero cuando iban a salir del instituto, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y el suelo que pisaban se rompió bajo sus pies.

De repente apareció una parte de suelo que estaba elevada parecida a un islote, como los que hay en la calle. Hugo y Pablo se subieron y esperaron un rato hasta que las piedras que habían caído del techo, se levantaron mágicamente del suelo y les atacaron.

Mientras esas piedras intentaban matarlos, la voz ronca volvió a hablar y dijo:

-El traidor ya no está, pero sabéis que no saldrá nadie más.

Hugo y Pablo pensaron a la vez:

-¿Eso qué significa, que Jairo ha muerto?

El fantasma respondió:

-Sí, pero Jairo no era el traidor, sino que cuando se cayó el techo Alejandro iba detrás de vosotros y las piedras más grandes se cayeron encima de él y…


	13. Chapter 13

Por PAULA

Y el señor gordo se embadurnó con mantequilla todo el cuerpo y salió por el conducto, porque se había dado cuenta de que había una puerta que conducía hasta ellos.

Los niños escucharon los pasos del señor gordo y empezaron a correr. Tras quince minutos corriendo llegaron a un río muy ancho y solo podían cruzar usando unos kayaks que había al lado. Los niños lo cogieron y empezaron a remar, pero no podían mucho porque la corriente era muy fuerte… Al fin llegaron a su destino. Pero no sabían qué hacer y uno de ellos dijo:

Está empezando a hacerse de noche. ¿Y ahora cómo volvemos a casa?

Y dijo su amigo:

-Por donde hemos venido.

Y empezaron a seguir el camino de vuelta al instituto.


	14. Chapter 14

Por Paula

Y Domingo, un amigo de Jairo, estaba ayudando a quitar las piedras.

Cuando él las estaba apartando de Jairo, entonces se le cayeron sobre la cabeza. Domingo se puso a llorar de dolor y apareció Maluma, su cantante favorito, y él se puso contento y dejó de llorar.

-¡Qué bien que está mi cantante favorito conmigo! -Dijo Domingo.

-Sí, soy yo, Maluma, tu cantante favorito. ¿Quieres sacarte una foto conmigo para que no se te olvide nunca?

-Me encantaría sacarme una foto contigo, siempre la tendré conmigo y no la perderé nunca. Mejor hago muchas copias por si acaso.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.


	15. Chapter 15

POR AITANA H:

Cuando Domingo consiguió separarse de él, dijo:

-Oye, cuate, comería hasta tener un gran llenazón.

Pablo le dio un codazo, y le contestó:

Puede que a ti no te importe, pero, por si no lo sabías, todavía no ha aparecido Paco y tenemos que conseguir encontrarle antes de que sea tarde.

Hugo contestó:

-Parece que solo os fijáis en Paco pero ¿y los demás profesores?, ¿y los demás alumnos? ¿No os parece raro?, ¡es lunes!

-Sí -afirmó Domingo.

-Pues venga, ¿a qué esperamos? -dijo Pablo.

Decidieron ir hacia la cafetería para "mirar". En el camino se encontraron con Laura y Aitana, a las que recibieron con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -gritó Domingo todavía sorprendido.

-Recibí vuestro mensaje -dijo Laura.

-¿Qué mensaje? -preguntó Hugo.

De repente se oyó una carcajada seguida de un humo verde.

-Oh, no -dijo Pablo.

La voz ronca les habló: "He sido yo".

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hugo.

Pero de pronto empezó a salir humo y volvió a desaparecer.

Los chicos se quedaron patidifusos, ¿sería un sueño?

-¿A qué esperamos?- dijo Laura.

-¿Acaso le tenéis miedo? -dijo Aitana.

Los chicos se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

-No.

Poco después votaron por ir a la clase de música, la única en la que todavía no habían mirado. Al abrir la puerta no se podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban divisando.


	16. Chapter 16

Por Laura:

Cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar en el aula de música se encontraron con Jairo, que estaba de espaldas.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos y pensaron:

-¿Jairo?, ¡pero si estaba muerto!

Él todavía no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban allí, y con el micrófono que sujetaba con la mano dijo unas palabras. De pronto, se escuchó la voz ronca. Los chicos vieron una esfera, en la que aparecía todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Ha sido Jairo todo este tiempo? –susurró Aitana.

La esfera empezó a moverse y aparecieron unas imágenes.

-¡Mirad, chicos, es lo que ha sucedido antes! –dijo Laura.

-¡Pero si Jairo no es la voz ronca! –dijo Domingo.

Dos segundos después, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Pablo había desaparecido. Entonces... ¿Quién era la voz ronca?, ¿qué hacía Jairo con el micrófono?


	17. Chapter 17

Por Saray:

Todos estaban nerviosos. No sabían si la voz ronca podría haber sido Pablo y tampoco qué hacía Jairo con el micrófono.

Entonces oyeron unos pasos y fueron a ver quién era. Salieron de la clase de música y se encontraron una nota que decía: "Salid antes de las 20:00 o…".

Después de leer la nota, vieron que eran las 19:59 y echaron a correr para salir del instituto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Laura observó que estaba cerrada por dentro. Entonces dijo Aitana:

-Si la puerta está cerrada por dentro, ¡el que la cerró estará también aquí!

Todos estaban temblando del miedo que tenían. Más tarde se escondieron en el pabellón y oyeron otra vez esos pasos. Con mucho cuidado fueron a ver quién era y se encontraron otra nota que decía: "Ya os pillaré".


End file.
